


Cravings

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Up, Alternate Universe - High School, Clyde Seems Helpful, Clyde uh, Craig Is Messed Up, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Skipping Class, This is not healthy, Tweek isnt much better, Yandere, Yandere Craig Tucker, borderline non con, do not read if youve been emotionally manipulated or abused, he has ulterior motives, i didnt mean to make clyde an asshole, im venting, its clyde being handsy and kissing tweek without consent, pavlovs dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Clyde is very worried for Tweek. Craig was extremely possessive and obsessed about Tweek. Clyde just wanted Tweek to be okay. Clyde just wanted Tweek in general.Disclaimer: I am not trying to romanticize yandere or obsessive relationships. This is purely for venting and writing purposes. This is very unhealthy and if you see parallels of your relationship in this, I implore you to end your relationship please. This type of relationship will haunt you and never leave. Enjoy!





	Cravings

Normal people crave sugar. Some crave animals. Some crave warmth. Some crave fast food. Some crave happiness. That was what normal people craved. What Craig craved, however, was one human. And one human alone. Craig wanted Tweek. Craig craved Tweek. He wanted Tweeks skin on his. Craig wanted Tweeks lips.

Craig whined quietly, he was still in class. He had tried to get every class with Tweek, but they had one class without the other. Craig twitched and tapped his foot. Whenever he was without Tweek, it was like he couldn’t function. He always felt so bad for Tweek, he understood the pain of constant twitching.

Finally the bell rang and Craig bolted out of his seat. Craig ran down the halls searching for Tweek. He finally he the blonde hair and breathed a sigh of relief. Craig caught his breath. He walked up to Tweek and tapped his shoulder. Tweek screeched and turned to see who tapped him. Tweeks panic vanished when he realized it was Craig. Craig’s heart soared. Only he could do that to Tweek. No one else. Craig kissed Tweeks forehead “how was class, honey?” Tweek sighed “stressful. Also some g-guy made fun of me for t-twitching.” Craig’s blood ran cold “who?” Tweek avoided Craigs eyes “it’s no one r-really.” Craig took a deep breath. Of course Tweek was too nice to get someone in trouble. He grabbed Tweeks hands “honey, please tell me.” Tweek shifted “it, you know sometimes my twitching is annoying.” Craig leaned down and kissed Tweek softly. “You’re not annoying honey, now tell me who it was.” Tweek flushed and looked down “Cartman.” Craig nodded “thank you for telling me.”

“You’re w-welcome.”

Craig kissed Tweek again “are you coming over today?” Tweek nodded “of course!” Craig couldn’t stop smiling. Tweek was his. Even if he had to share him during the day, he knew Tweek was his. Craig could share for a few hours. Their next classes were together for the rest of the day. In between classes, Craig would kiss Tweek and grab his books. Craig would be the perfect boyfriend. He always was. Tweek deserved only the best. Tweek deserved perfection. Because Tweek was perfection. Craig spent the last class staring at Tweek. Tweek was constantly paranoid about grades and graduating so he took notes for every class. Craig thought it was adorable.

The bell rang and Tweek packed his notes. Craig waited for Tweek to be finished so they could leave together. Craig wrapped his arm around Tweeks waist. Craig led them out of the building and to his house. Tweek talked about his classes and worries. Craig loved listening to Tweek. His voice, not matter how crazed or panicked, sounded amazing. Craig loved the edge to each word and how his voice was almost always rough. Only Craig had ever heard Tweeks soft voice. And he would keep it that way. Craig would make sure people didn’t see the different sides of Tweek. Craig felt that familiar pang of possessiveness and ownership. Craig walked them faster. The quicker they got home, the sooner Craig wouldn’t have to share.

They finally got home and Craig sighed in relief. The only person home was Trica. She was blasting music so she wouldn’t be a problem. Craig pulled Tweek into his room. “What do you want to do, honey?” Tweek shrugged “can w-we do homework so I don’t have to worry about it l-later?” Craig nodded and set up their work on his bed. They worked together for an hour and finally finished it. Tweek sighed and laid back on the bed “fucking finally.” Craig smiled and stared at him with love and adoration in his eyes. Tweek stretched out on Craig’s bed and let out a small whine. “Your bed is so c-comfy.” Craig nodded “it’s the best. You’re welcome to stay here whenever.” Tweek smiled and reached a hand out to grab Craigs hand “I love you” Tweek mumbled. Craig’s heart burst “I love you too, honey.” Craig sat against the wall and pulled out his phone.

Tweek pouted and crawled over to sit on his lap. Craig smiled and kissed Tweeks cheek. Tweek glowed and kissed Craigs cheek. Craig retaliated by kissing Tweeks forehead. Tweek blushed and giggled happily. Craig wrapped his arms tighter around Tweek. Tweek snuggled against him and scrolled through Tumblr. Craig glanced at Tweeks screen every so often. It wasn’t invasive, Tweek said he could, and Craig wanted to make sure Tweek was okay. He wanted to make sure no one else was trying to steal Tweek from him. Tweek was Craigs, and Craigs alone. Craig set down his phone and kissed Tweeks neck.

Tweek sighed and stretched his neck to give more room. He knew how much Craig loved to kiss and mark Tweeks neck. Craig happily got to work on Tweeks neck. But he was slightly annoyed. Tweek was still on his phone, as if that was more important. Craig growled and grabbed Tweeks phone. “C-Craig?” Craig pushed Tweek down “pay attention to me.” Tweek laughed and wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck “I do pay a-attention to you.” Craig leaned down and kissed Tweek. He grabbed Tweeks hips and elicited a soft moan from Tweek. Tweeks hands moved up into Craig’s hair and he tugged. Craig groaned. “You have no idea what you do to me.” Tweek smirked, like a god damn vixen, and said “I have an i-idea.” Craig dove back in and bit Tweeks bottom lip. Tweek whined and rolled his hips up into Craigs. Tweek opened his mouth when Craig licked his lip. Craig and Tweeks tongues rolled together and moved and synch. Tweek leaned up and tried to get more friction between them.

All Craig could think was _mine_. Tweek was _his_. The soft noises Tweek made were **_all his_**. Tweeks soft and pale skin. His. The curves of Tweeks hips was all Craigs to explore. Craig grabbed Tweeks butt and pulled his hips forward. Tweek flushed a deeper shade of red and moaned. Craig would spend forever like this if he could. He could, if he just locked Tweek up. Craig could keep him here forever. It was tempting. Craig moved a hand that was cupping Tweeks ass, and moved it to caress his face. Tweek giggled and leaned into Craig’s hand. “Real soft uwu hours now.” Tweek said. Craig snored “what?” Tweek leaned up and kissed Craig.

“You’re just so s-soft.”

“I just groped your ass and shoved my tongue down your throat. That’s soft?”

“…n-not that. You just holding my face and gazing at me was soft.”

Craig smiled and laid down beside Tweek on the bed. Tweeks wrapped his arms around Craig’s torso and cuddled into him. Craig held Tweek tighter and closer. He breathed in deeply and smelled Tweeks natural scent. God was testing Craig today. Craig whined softly and held Tweek closer. He mouthed and bit at Tweeks neck to try and quell his urges. Craig wanted to grab the handcuffs he had and trap Tweek with him. Craig wanted to tie Tweek up in ropes and keep him locked in his room.

Tweek hummed and grabbed his phone. Tweek took selfies of the two of them. Craig loved it. He knew Tweek would post those later, and everyone could remember who Tweek belonged to. Tweek was his. Craig kissed Tweeks jaw and cheeks over and over. Tweek giggled and squirmed under the attention. Craig’s mouth started talking before he could realize, letting out a stream of praises and declarations of love. Tweek flushed and held Craigs face in his hands. “You are s-such a perfect boyfriend.” It was Craigs turn to blush and hide his face.

Craig felt happier than he wanted to admit. Tweek wouldn’t leave him anytime soon, or ever. Tweek would never leave him.  He was the perfect boyfriend. Craig’s heart sped up and that familiar feeling of possessive ownership filled him. He wondered what Tweek thought about collars and leashes.

\-----------------

They were back in school, and Craig was unhappily siting in his seat, not with Tweek. Fuckin bullshit is what this is. Craig sighed and left the class early when the teacher wasn’t looking. Craig was walking down the hall when he was stopped. It was Clyde. Craig nodded at him “what’s up dude?” Clyde looked worried “what are you doing out of class?” Craig shrugged “roaming around and waiting until the bell rings and I can see Tweek.”

“That’s what I want to talk about.” “

“Shoot man.”

“Don’t you think you’re to, obsessed with Tweek?”

“Hmm? He’s my boyfriend. Aren’t I supposed to be in love with him?

“I’m not saying you aren’t in love, but you seem unhealthily obsessed.”

“I’m not obsessed.”

“I think you are. You never stop talking about him-“

“Of course, he’s my boyfriend and I love him.”

“You beat the shit out of someone for looking at Tweeks ass-“

“He’s _mine_.”

“See that’s the thing! You can’t own a person, Craig!”

“I can and will, Clyde. He isn’t complaining.”

“Maybe he hasn’t seen how obsessive you really are.”

Craig growled and glared at him. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath “I love my boyfriend, Clyde. Tweek is my future. Maybe you’re jealous.”

Clyde scoffed and crossed his arms “jealous of what?”

“Me having Tweek? You once told me you thought he was cute.”

“Fucking when?”

“You got drunk one night. You’re just jealous that Tweek is mine. You’re jealous I have a stable relationship.”

Clyde laughed harshly “so what if I think he’s cute? You haven’t heard what others have said, Craig. And you can’t own a person! No matter how much you believe it. Tweek isn’t an object you sick fuck!”

Craig narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth when the bell rang. Tweek came into his vision. Craig’s eyes lit up and his mood completely changed. Tweek walked over and to Craig’s side. “Hey.” Craig wrapped his arm around Tweeks waist and leaned down to kiss him. Tweek giggled and kissed Craig softly. When they pulled away, Tweek greeted Clyde “hey, Clyde! How are you?” Clyde sighed “honestly, worried.” Tweeks face fell into concern “do you n-need to talk to me?” Clyde glanced at Craig. Craigs face was the epitome of warning and anger. “Yeah. That would be nice. Come over to my place after school.” Tweek nodded “okay.”

Craig hated Clyde. What was Clydes deal? And what did he mean about other people saying shit about Tweek? Christ almighty. Of course Tweek said yes. Tweek was to nice and kind to ever say no. Tweek probably didn’t even want to see Clyde, he was just too nice. Craig wanted a nice and fun weekend. He wanted to be with Tweek all weekend. But no, Clyde had to steal him away. Fuck Clyde.

Craig looked down at Tweek. He was smiling and talking to people passing. Craig tapped Tweeks hip three times to get his attention. Tweek immediately looked up at him. God why was he so cute and soft all the time? Craig leaned down and kissed Tweek “wanna skip and go to my place?” Craig asked. Tweek hummed “but we have school.” Craig pouted “but I won’t get to see you all weekend.” Tweeks laughter bubbled up “it’s only for tonight and a little time tomorrow, but if you really can’t wait…” Craig cheered and lifted Tweek up. He walked out of the doors and to his car. Their school was shit at security so they could leave whenever.

Craig eagerly drove home, spurred on with Tweeks giggles and voice. Soon they were at Craig’s door.

Tweek had just walked inside when he was pushed against Craig’s wall. Tweek squeaked and grabbed Craig’s shirt. Craig’s mouth was on Tweeks and he lifted him up. Craig carried Tweek to his room, kissing him senseless. Tweek moaned into his mouth. Craig smiled and reached under Tweeks shirt “ready?” Tweek flushed and nodded.

 

 

After an hour and extra minutes, Tweeks phone dinged. He groaned and moved to grab his phone.

Clyde: yo schools about to end where are you

Tweek: at Craigs. We skipped

Clyde: Christ okay. Ill be over in a few to pick you up

Tweek kissed Craigs bare chest and mumbled his name. Craig hummed “what’s up, babe?” Tweek blushed at the nickname “Clyde’s p-picking me up soon.” Craig sighed, annoyed “do you have to go?” Tweek nodded “I’m worried about him, he seemed distraught.” Craig frowned and let go of Tweek “come back to me.” Tweek giggled and pulled on his shirt and pants “I always do, honey. I wouldn’t leave you.” Tweek leaned down and kissed Craig softly. Craig stood up and put on his clothes and the two walked to the living room to wait for Clyde. Craig held Tweek on his lap and kissed him while they waited.

Sooner than the two liked, a knock on the door separated them. Craig walked Tweek to the door and opened it “Clyde” he greeted. Clyde glanced warily at him “Craig.” Tweek waved “heya!” Clydes face softened at Tweek. Craig most certainly didn’t like that. He tapped Tweeks hip three times and Tweek tilted his face up.

Clyde noticed the tick. He didn’t like the feeling settling in his stomach. He had read up on abusive or obsessive relationships. Tweek had a condition similar to Pavlov’s Dog. Craig condition Tweek to respond to the three taps on his hip. Harmless, for now. Clyde wondered how far Craig would take it. Clyde noticed the waiting and needy look in Tweeks eyes. So the condition spread to more than just a way to get Tweeks attention. Every time Craig tapped Tweeks hip three times, Tweek would have to answer and get a kiss, so Tweek was just waiting. Clyde was sick to his stomach wondering how Craig managed to convince Tweek to do that every time until he naturally responded. Craig finally leaned down and kissed Tweek softly. Tweek visibly relaxed and kissed Craig back. Clyde moved his eyes away from the two. Craig ended the kiss, like he did every time.

Tweek stepped away from Craig and waved at him “bye, honey.” Craig smiled “bye, love.” Tweek had more pep in his step. Clyde smiled at Tweek “how are you?”

“I’m doing g-great! Very happy.”

“That’s good. You deserve all the good things.”

Tweek giggled. Clyde could understand why Craig loved Tweek so much. But Tweek didn’t need an emotionally abusive relationship, he needed something wholesome. Something in Clyde screamed ‘ _you can provide that_.’ Clyde just wanted that part of him to shut up. The more Clyde allowed that to stew, the more his thoughts turned dark. Why did Craig have to be put with Tweek in elementary? They all had an equal chance. But why Craig? And why did they stay together? Tweek could have anyone.

A hand landed on his bicep. Clyde turned to Tweek “yeah?” Tweeks face was one of concern. Clyde smiled at Tweek, his face softened. “Just. I’ll tell you about it when we get to my place.” Tweek nodded and he moved his hand off Clydes arm. Clyde felt the strong urge to grab Tweek hand. Tweek was soft and warm. Clyde wanted Tweek.

Tweek was worried about Clyde. Earlier, when he was talking to Craig, he looked sad and angry. Just now he looked furious. He looked as if he ate something sour or remembered something that angered him. Tweek wanted Clyde to be okay. Clyde was one of his closest friends. Clyde led Tweek up to his room when they got inside. Clyde turned to Tweek “you might want to sit down for this.” Tweek tilted his head, but sat on Clydes bed. Clyde took a deep breath “I think you’re being emotionally manipulated and Craigs abusive.” Tweek took a minute to process the words Clyde just spoke. “He’s not, though.” Clyde shook his head “I figured you would say that. You’re a victim of Pavlov’s Dog syndrome and an obsessive boyfriend.”

“Pav what? And he’s not obsessive.”

“Pavlov’s Dog is a syndrome in which someone is conditioned to respond to something. And before you say anything. Craig taps your waist three times and you immediately turn your head up to kiss him.”

“Have you c-considered that I don’t mind?”

“What?”

“I don’t mind kissing Craig. I love him. And that condition just happened I guess?”

“Okay. Whatever to that. He’s obsessive.”

“Maybe you’re confusing passionate and o-obsessive.”

“I am most certainly not. He acts like you’re something to be owned. He beat someone because they looked at your ass.”

“He’s protective!”

Clyde stepped between Tweeks legs and put his hands on either side of his hips “he’s psychotic.” Tweek stared up at him, mouth slightly parted in shock, eyes blown wide. Clydes eyes flickered to Tweeks lips for a split second “you watch anime right?” Tweek nodded. Clyde rested his forehead on Tweeks “he’s yandere.” Tweek pursed his lips “m-maybe I like that.”

“How could you like something that psychotic?”

“Because I feel safe. Because having someone that devoted is calming for me.”

Clyde felt something in him snap “I can be that for you.”

“What?”

Clyde figured he had already dug himself a hole he couldn’t crawl out of. “I could be your boyfriend, and I would treat you better than Craig, and be possessive over you.”

“Clyde?” Clyde pushed Tweek down on the bed “please, Tweek.”

“I can’t, Clyde. I am seriously in love with Craig.”

Clyde growled and kissed Tweek. It was exhilarating, for a moment. Then Tweek pushed him away “Clyde, what the fuck?”

“Try me, Tweek. I can be better.”

“I can’t, Clyde.”

Clyde sighed and rested his head on Tweeks shoulder “please.” Tweek shook his head “Clyde. Please understand that I can’t.”

Clyde seriously considered tying Tweek to the bed, but he never got the chance. Tweek moved from under Clyde and stood up “I think I should l-leave.” Clyde gripped Tweeks wrist “no.” Tweek tried to pull away “C-Clyde? Please let g-go.” Clyde shook his head “you’re not leaving me, Tweek.” Tweek pulled tried pulling away again. Clydes grip tightened. “It hurts.” Tweek whined. Clyde sent puppy dog eyes “at least kiss me.” Tweek shook his head “I can’t, I h-have a boyfriend.” Clyde pinned Tweek to a wall “kiss me” he demanded. Tweek shook his head. Clyde didn’t move from his spot.

Tweeks phone rang and with his free hand, he reached into his pocket. It was Craig. Clyde raised an eyebrow “don’t answer, you’re busy.” Tweek fidgeted. He almost clicked answer, but Clyde grabbed the phone and tossed it onto his bed. “You’re busy.” Tweek avoided Clydes eyes. Clyde moved his head to look at Tweek and make eye contact “your eyes are so pretty. Blue and green.” Tweek tilted his head down and nodded “okay.” Clyde smiled “see? There’s nothing wrong with agreeing to what I say.” Clyde kissed Tweeks cheek “stay with me” Tweek saw an unidentified, but frightening, emotion flash through Clydes eyes. Clyde leaned down and rested his forehead against Tweeks “isn’t this nice?” Tweek didn’t answer. Clyde smiled and pinched Tweeks cheek “cutie.” Tweek prayed for some god to save him. He wanted Craig here. Clydes face came closer so his lips were over Tweeks.

The door opened and Clyde and Tweek turned their heads. Craig was standing there with murderous intent. Tweek pushed aside the psychotic look in Craig’s eyes in favor to sag against the wall in relief “Craig, thank god.” Craig smiled softly at Tweek. He threw Clyde from Tweek. Craig cupped Tweeks face “honey, you didn’t answer my call.” Tweek nodded “sorry, something stopped me.” Craig’s mouth twisted and his face soured “well, where’s the thing that stopped you?” Tweek frowned “it’s okay, honey. You’re here.” Craig smiled never faltered when he looked at Clyde “makin moves on _my_ Tweek? I always knew you liked him, but to stoop this low. What did you tell him?” Clyde smirked from where he sat “that you were a psychotic fuck who’s trained him like a dog to respond to certain commands. And that I could treat him better.” Craig thought for a moment “didn’t seem like he believed you.”

“He did, but he said he didn’t care about your possessive tendencies. Tweek himself might be psychotic.”

“That’s news to me. I’ll be taking him now.”

“I’ll get him some day.”

Craig merely smirked and pulled Tweek out of Clydes.

Craigs hand was holding Tweeks softly. Tweek considered Craig to be his stability. A always in his constantly changing world. Craig was Tweeks rock. Craig rubbed his thumb over Tweeks hand “we’ll talk once we are back in my room.” Tweek nodded. He was still in shock and scared from the entire situation. Craig was sympathetic, but he was still furious. He wasn’t mad at Tweek. Of course not. Tweek didn’t want Clyde. Clyde forced himself on Tweek. Craig got home and walked up the stairs and to his room. “Sit on the bed, honey. We can cuddle and talk.” Tweek nodded and laid down on the bed. Craig held him “poor baby. Now what’s this about you telling Clyde you didn’t mind my possessiveness?” Tweek hummed “y-yeah. I like how protective you are, and h-he said you were obsessive and I said it was you b-being protective. And then he said that you were yandere.” Craig raised an eyebrow “oh?” “Mmmhmm, a-and I said it was okay cos it means you love me and I f-feel safe.”

“Good. What about that dog comment?”

“Oh, he said y-you Pavlov Dogged me.”

“Ah. If I did, I dint mean to honey.”

“I know and I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They were silent for a minute, then Craig said “did he kiss you?” Tweek closed his eyes and curled around Craig tighter. “Did he kiss you?” Tweek still didn’t answer. Craig gripped Tweeks chin tightly and forced his head up “answer me.” Tears came to Tweeks eyes. Craig immediately felt bad, but a sick part of him loved seeing tears in Tweeks eyes. He thought Tweek looked cute and pure. Tweek pouted “h-he did kiss me, but I swear I didn’t kiss him back! I didn’t want to!” Craig chuckled “I know honey, you looked so uncomfortable when he had you pinned on the wall.” Craig’s eyes roamed over Tweeks body and narrowed on his wrist. “Why is your wrist red?” Tweek frowned “he h-held my wrist really hard.” Craig held Tweeks wrist, under the red marks, and lifted it to his mouth. He kissed around Tweeks wrist. He looked up into Tweek eyes. Tweek was staring at him with adoration and love. Craig moved up to Tweeks face “I have to reclaim your lips.” Tweek closed his eyes.

Craig ran his hand up Tweeks shirt and kissed him. It started out soft and sweet, but quickly became open mouthed and passionate. Craigs tongue moved into Tweeks mouth and Tweek moaned. Tweek rolled his hips up into Craigs and ground against him. Craig groaned and moved his leg in between Tweeks legs. Tweek rolled against Craigs legs and moaned into his mouth. Craig smiled and pulled away “love it when you look like this. I had a question.” Tweek nodded, panting from the constant movement of Craigs legs against his crotch. Craig leaned in close to his ear “how do you feel about collars?” He asked. Tweek whined “p-please.” Craig laughed and held Tweek around the waist “you’re so cute. I could eat you out.”

“D-don’t you men eat you up?”

“I said what I said.”

Tweek giggled. Craig pinched Tweeks hip “what do you want to do about Clyde?” Tweek flinched just at the name “I don’t know w-what to do.”

“I could kill him.”

“Don’t joke about that.”

“Who says I’m joking?”

“What?”

Craig cupped Tweeks face “I’ll do anything you ask, Tweek. Want me to kill him? Fine. Want me to beat him senseless? Okay. Want me to leave him alone? Anything for you.”

Tweek stared at Craig. He had so much control in this. Craig was his to control, and he loved how that made him feel. Tweek thought about it “just leave him a-alone for now. And make him jealous when he sees us.” Craig smiled brightly “hell yeah. That’s okay with me.” Tweek laid on top of Craig and closed his eyes “we’re fine.”

“Our love is god.”

“Huh?”

“Repeat after me. Our love is god.”

“Our love is god.”

Craig sighed in relief and kissed the top of Tweeks head.

**Author's Note:**

> *sips cold coffee* i would like to formerly apologize. yall know how much i love my baby Clyde, but i accidentally took this really far. btw yandere relationships arent glamorous. As someone who struggled with possessive and obsessive thoughts, i can tell you that its not fun on both ends and i feel sick all the time when i see something that my friend is doing with someone else. but!!!! Im getting help and therapy for that!! learning to push those thoughts away and become better at sharing!!! feel free to leave prompts or yell at me in the comments. i completely understand. please do not take this story in the wrong way blease im just a humble gay trynna vent and share shitty stories


End file.
